girls_und_panzer_dream_senshado_war_thunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Emi
About Emi is an active member tsundere, shitposter, moderator, oldtimer and commander in GuPDS who became active throughout the end of 2018 and the beginning of 2019. He was known for his specialities in administration and general defiance and conflicts of the server during the First Incursion of January and Second Incursion of May. He's considered to be a "weeb" for his choice of a profile picture, but in reality, he's never watched anime weekly. However, he is a large fan of Girls Frontline. Other titles include the 'Hive Mind' of GuPDS for his strategic background during GuPDS matches. Background Emi first joined GuPDS on the 25 September 2018 but remained quiet there during the Great Fall of GuPWT. '''He had friendly relations with the majority of the userbase and the server owner. Emi quickly rosed through the ranks of GuPDS after applying for staff, becoming part of the '''Staff as a moderator 7 days after joining and soon promoted to Sensha-Dō Federation '''8 days later. He would go on to be part of the '''Core-Admin Trio '''alongside Dropbear and Mika dedicated to the foundation of today's rules systems and management. He kept friendly relations with the server owner until January 2019 during the '''First Incursion of January where his dedication to an all-time high of the server would never regain status. Emi has been server banned for the fourth time as of 16 July 2019 and unbanned as of 18 July 2019. Emi is also the founder of the movement, Xiao Mei Mei Research University of Shanghai and the Federal Republic of weebs as President which sought influence during the Shitpost March Protests 2019, '''Growing serverside ego, unrest and Ho Chi Meme is speculated to be the cause of his interests. A former member of the 2nd U.S. Regulars Company K and '''The Union As the server grew, Emi's prevalence and influence would decrease over time as more newcomers joined and his position of authority was lost or at a full decline. Role within Staff Emi has a long drawn out history of being a staff member in GuPDS. From a long-term realistic planner and manager of the rules, events, vehicle lists and 24/7 support of vehicle requests. Many may argue that he was the most active member that ever stood in GuPDS alongside Mary, Somua and Mika. To being an all-time low of a regular moderator with the purpose of moderation of the chat channels and ensuring that community guidelines are upheld, before being temporarily banned from GuPDS a third time following the Second Incursion of May 'and the mass removal and addition of staff during May. Titles Onee-chan Tsundere Hive Mind Manipulator World Police Freeaboo Wehraboo Cleveland Hatsuzuki WA2000 Trivia * Emi was the 6th person to join GuPDS. * Emi has been server banned four times, twice during the First Incursion of January, once during the Second Incursion of May and once during mid-July for presumed passive-aggressive behaviour in general chat. * Emi was the founder of Bellwall Academy, Sub Commander of All-Stars University Team, Commander of West Kureoji Grona Academy, Commander of Jatkosota High School, Sub Commander of Kuromorimine Girls Academy and Sub Commander of Saunders University High School. * Emi is at a narrow margin, the highest rank of the Guild Score Leaderboards for Girls und Panzer Dream Sensha-dō War Thunder. * Emi's favourite school so far on GuPDS has been All-Stars University Team. * IGN: UMP9_GF * Favourite tank: Pz.38(t) G. * Favourite tank in game: M18 Hellcat. * Favourite aircraft: F-35A. * Favourite aircraft in game: BF 109 G-6. * Favourite GuP Character: Azumi, Emi. * Emi is currently in an active relationship with 'Hagikaze.